Godzilla (Mega-Composite)
Summary Godzilla (Japanese: ゴジラ Hepburn: Gojira) (/ɡɒdˈzɪlə/; ɡoꜜdʑiɾa (About this soundlisten)) is a monster originating from a series of Japanese films of the same name. The character first appeared in Ishirō Honda's 1954 film Godzilla and became a worldwide pop culture icon, appearing in various media, including 32 films produced by Toho, three Hollywood films and numerous video games, novels, comic books and television shows. It is dubbed the King of the Monsters, a phrase first used in Godzilla, King of the Monsters!, the Americanized version of the original film. Godzilla is depicted as an enormous, destructive, prehistoric sea monster awakened and empowered by nuclear radiation. With the nuclear bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the Lucky Dragon 5 incident still fresh in the Japanese consciousness, Godzilla was conceived as a metaphor for nuclear weapons. As the film series expanded, some stories took on less serious undertones, portraying Godzilla as an antihero, or a lesser threat who defends humanity. With the end of the Cold War, several post-1984 Godzilla films shifted the character's portrayal to themes including Japan's forgetfulness over its imperial past, natural disasters and the human condition. Godzilla has been featured alongside many supporting characters. It has faced human opponents such as the JSDF, or other monsters, including King Ghidorah, Gigan and Mechagodzilla. Godzilla sometimes has allies, such as Rodan, Mothra and Anguirus, and offspring, such as Minilla and Godzilla Junior. Godzilla has also fought characters from other franchises in crossover media, such as the RKO Pictures/Universal Studios movie monster King Kong and the Marvel Comics characters S.H.I.E.L.D., the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, 7-B with vapor breath | 7-C | 9-B | 7-B | 5-B | At least 5-B, 5-A via meltdown | Low 6-B | 7-A | 7-C | High 6-B | 6-C | High 6-A | Low 6-B | Unknown| Unknown | At least 9-A '''| At least '''High 8-C | 7-C '''| Unknown''' | 7-A, possibly higher. High 5-A with Red Spiral Particle Breath | At least High 7-A, possibly higher. High 5-A with Red Spiral Particle Breath | 5-A | 4-B | 7-B | High 8-C | At least Low 6-B | 6-B | At least 6-B | At least 6-B | High 5-A | At least High 5-A | High 7-A | 5-A | 10-A, higher with Atomic Fire | 9-B ''', possibly '''higher with items |''' Unknown''' | 5-C | At least 9-B | 5-A | 2-A, High 1-B with enough energy | 1-A | 2-A | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A | 7-B, possibly 5-B | At least 7-C, possibly far higher | 4-B, higher with Transformations, Power-Ups, Preparation and Reactive Evolution | 8-B | At least High 7-A | Unknown, likely 6-C | 0''' | '''1-A Name: Godzilla Origin: TOHO Gender: Hermaphrodite Age: Varies Classification: Giant radiated dinosaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Air Manipulation, Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Skilled in stealth, Berserk Mode , Rage Power, Flight, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Heat Vision, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Homing Attack, Accelerated Development, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Possession, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, 4th Wall Awareness and Breaking the Fourth Wall, Vehicular Mastery, Anti-Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Duplication, Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Preparation, Weather Manipulation, Healing, Aura, Mind Control, Telepathy, Resurrection, Electro-Magnetism, Vibration Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Acausality (Types 1, 3 and 5), Law Manipulation, Subjective Reality and Fiction Transcendence, Dream Manipulation, Omnipresence, Dimensional Travel (Can travel through circles of Hell), Regeneration Negation (True-Godly), Plot Manipulation, Toon Force, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Transmutation, Astral Projection, Petrification, Bone Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Creation, Age Manipulation, Portal Creation, Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Light Manipulation, Precognition, Power Nullification, Plot Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Shapeshifting, Memory Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Decomposition, Information Analysis, Genius Intelligence, Resistance to (Magic, Paralysis, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Pain Manipulation), Time Travel, Information Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Curse Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Causality Manipulation and Precognition, Reactive Power Level (Continually grows in power every second), Beyond-Dimensional Manipulation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Omnipotence, Omniscience, Chaos Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3) and Resistance to all the powers he has Attack Potency: Large Building Level (Collapsed buildings by walking into them), City level via Vapor Breath (Capable of causing this much damage) | Town level (His Atomic Breath vaporized a large quantity of seawater and can do this much damage, Has fought with and defeated numerous Kaiju including Anguirus, King Kong, Mothra, Ebirah, Hedorah, Gigan, Megalon, Mechagodzilla, and Titanosaurus, Defeated King Ghidorah multiple times with help from other Kaiju, Has shown to be comparable to Kaiju such as King Caesar, Gorosaurus, and Jet Jaguar) | Wall level (At 60 tons, he is comparable to very large sauropods such as Patagotitan) | City level (Can fight and defeat foes that damaged him, such as Biollante and Super X2. His Atomic Breath pushed the Super X2’s reflective Fire Mirror beyond its absolute limit) | Planet level (Took on Mothra and Battra at the same time and killed Battra. He later also fought SpaceGodzilla, who had been stated to be capable of destroying Earth), Higher with Uranium Atomic Heat Ray (Easily destroyed Super Mechagodzilla, who easily withstood his normal atomic breaths) and Burn Spiral Heat Ray (This attack was used to finished off SpaceGodzilla, who shrugged off Godzilla’s atomic breaths) | At least Planet level (Burning Godzilla was at the peak of his power, and therefore stronger than his past self that fought SpaceGodzilla. His power also increased continuously as he approached Meltdown). Large Planet level with Meltdown. | Small Country level (Destroyed the Millennium UFO with an atomic breath, his Atomic Breath and Thermonuclear Pulse are this powerful) | Mountain level (Boiled a large portion of the ocean with his natural body heat) | Town level (His Atomic Breath is this powerful, Vaporized GMK Mothra) | Large Country level (His atomic breath damaged Kiryu, who survived close to its Absolute Zero Cannon) | Island level (His Atomic Breath destroyed Monster X's Meteor Form, which could do this much damage) | Multi-Continent level (His Red Spiral Ray is this powerful, His normal Atomic Breath blew one of Kaiser Ghidorah's heads off) | Small Country level (Overpowered the MUTOs and Shinomura.) | Unknown | Unknown | At least Small Building level physically (Collapsed buildings by just walking into them) | At least Large Building level physically (Stronger than before) | Town level with Radioactive Ray Flow (Melted through dozens of buildings) | Unknown | Mountain level, 'possibly '''Higher ' (Created a large crater when it destroyed Mechagodzilla's development complex and melted an unknown portion of the Himalayan mountain range and its continental plate with his particle beam after being trapped underground). '''Dwarf Star level with Red Spiral Particle Beam (Instantly obliterated Gorath, a 30km-wide asteroid with a mass comparable to Earth's moon, which would have destroyed the planet if a collision resulted. It took 5 years of Preparation) | At least Large Mountain level, 'possibly '''Higher ' (Stated by Metphies that the attack Godzilla used to destroy Mechagodzilla's complex before would be nothing to it now, and that its power had increased proportional to its increase in size, which should put it at around 10 times stronger). '''Dwarf Star level with Red Spiral Particle Beam (It will take 5 years of Preparation). Can ignore conventional durability with Sound Wave | Large Planet level (Even while shrunken down to human size, he was still able to damage The Thing and break through one of Invisible Woman's forcefields) | Solar System level (Matched Thor, with Thor comparing his strength to the Midgard Serpent, and Hercules had to put in extreme effort to overpower a simple stomp from him) | City level (Cancelled out a volcanic eruption with his Atomic Breath, His thrashing caused the Magnitude 7.9 1906 San Francisco Earthquake) | Large Building level by virtue of sheer size | At least Small Country level+ (His beam struggle with Battra produced an explosion that parted the clouds above North America, and is confirmed by WoG to have contained more than the total energy of the 2004 Indian Ocean Earthquake, translating to a minimum of 4.78 teratons for each monster) | Country level (Able to cause damage to Spacegodzilla and Monster X with his Atomic Heat Ray, matched the beams of Spacegodzilla and Monster X. Spacegodzilla had previously defeated both Battra and Titanosaurus rather easily and Monster X has defeated Mothra) | At least Country level (Stronger than before absorbed the energy of a nuclear reactor and 3 nuclear bombs, so he was capable of defeating Destoroyah with a Super Atomic Heat Ray. Destoroyah was previously unfaced by Godzilla attacks, and killed the Trilopod Clone of Spacegodzilla) | At least Country level+ (Godzilla absorbed the life-force of 14 kaiju, These, Zilla and Jet Jaguar, that are comparable to him, increasing his powers to a much higher level where he destroyed Magita with his Ruler Red Nuclear Pulse) | Dwarf Star level (His beam clash with SpaceGodzilla destroyed the Earth and Moon) | At least Dwarf Star level (Much stronger than his base form, Killed the Hell Gate Guardian) | Large Mountain level (Caused the Mount Vesuvius eruption just by waking up, Fought against Yamata no Orochi, who pulverized a mountain, Destroyed Mount Olympus in his clash with the Lernean Hydra) | Large Planet level (Overpowered a spaceship that had a magnetic field strong enough to pull a moon-sized asteroid) | Athlete level (Kun is an athletic kid who likes to practice exercise, he is able to hurt kaiju equal to him ), higher with Fire Breath | Wall level (Mere punches are able to destroy rocks ), possibly higher with items | Unknown | Moon level (Matched and defeated The Sphinx and SpaceGodzilla , who were powered by the crystals that made a serious dent on planet Earth, the feat was calulated to be at this level ), higher with Transformations and Power-Ups. | At least Wall Level (Can casually bust through reinforced metal walls, can casually crush cars, busted through a dinosaur skeleton with little problem) | Large Planet Level (Destroyed Saturn with a single stomp) | Multiverse Level+ (Can fight on par with beings who can casually destroy the infinite multiverse, even fodderizing them), High Hyperverse Level with enough energy (Transcends all dimensions and existence beyond it, but is held back by the reality barrier) | Outerverse Level (Is above any cardinal, hierarchy, and incalculable power) | Multiverse Level+ (Is a 4-D being, his power was translated on the dimension counter to be infinity) | At least Multiverse Level+ (Is above Yaldabaoth and Woglob by an infinite amount), likely High Multiverse Level+ (Ascended to a 5-D structure called "Infinity's Dome") | City Level (Caused an earthquake that shook an entire city to where it crumpled just by awakening, wiped out Tokyo with a tail swipe), possibly Planet Level (It is said Godzilla can destroy the entire planet) | Town level (Completely destroyed Palegia, defeated Early Game RP Nicomedes Oneiroi and Xander Reed, the force of his blast is comparable to a mini-nuke), possibly far higher (Survived the Seventh Heaven being brought down onto him.) | Solar System level (Matched Thor, with Thor comparing his strength to the Midgard Serpent, and Hercules had to put in extreme effort to overpower a simple stomp from him), higher with Transformations, Power-Ups, Preparation and Reactive Evolution. Can ignore conventional durability with Sound Wave and some equipment. | City Block Level (Equaled Godzilla Filius in Breath Attacks and is roughly comparable) | At least Large Mountain Level (Almost certainly Godzilla Earth's superior and is so utterly powerful that no other Kaiju recorded by Society at the time would be able to ever defeat it; Including the likes of the discovered King Ghidorah who is Godzilla Earth's direct superior) | Unknown, Likely Island Level, likely far higher (Shockwaves generated from Godzilla's footsteps alone causes Earthquakes so large that it's off the charts, far higher than Magnitude 10.5) | True Infinity | High Hyperverse Level (Scales to Hercules, who can fight The Chaos King at his peak). Outerverse Level to High Outerverse Level at peak (Destroyed the God Mountain's equal, who is possibly Yog-Sothoth) Speed: At least Superhuman by virtue of sheer size, possibly higher while swimming, Unknown, possibly Subsonic to Transonic reactions (Nearly struck down several F86F Saber Jets, which can fly at Mach 0.89, while in mid-flight) | Subsonic Movement Speed (Comparable to Hedorah), Supersonic flight speed, Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Has caught and destroyed planes and jets in mid-flight, Kept up wtith MechaGodzilla), Supersonic+ Attack Speed (His Atomic Breath moves this fast) | Normal Human (Could pursue human soldiers but not catch up to them) | Superhuman (Can move this fast), Hypersonic+ Attack Speed (His atomic breath attacks can reach Mach 19.07) | Superhuman Movement Speed, Hypersonic+ Attack Speed (His Atomic Breath can move at Mach 13), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with SpaceGodzilla and reacted to and destroyed his crystal projectiles in midair) | Superhuman Movement Speed, Hypersonic+ Attack Speed, FTL Reactions and Combat Speed | Superhuman, Supersonic+ Attack Speed, Combat Speed, and Reactions (His Atomic Breath can move at Mach 4, Faster than Orga who can react to his attacks) | Superhuman, Supersonic+ Attack Speed (His Atomic Breath can move at Mach 3) | Superhuman, Hypersonic Attack Speed (His Atomic Breath can move at Mach 8) | Superhuman, Supersonic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with Kiryu, who can move at Mach 4), Hypersonic Attack Speed (His Atomic Breath can move at Mach 9) | Superhuman, Sub-Relativistic Attack Speed, Reactions, and Combat Speed (His Atomic Breath is this fast, and he can react to attacks of comparable speed, as well as Monster X who can react to his Atomic Breath) | Subsonic, Sub-Relativistic Attack Speed, Reactions, and Combat Speed | At least Subsonic Movement Speed by virtue of sheer size, Supersonic Attack Speed (Able to whip his tail faster than the speed of sound) | Unknown | At least Superhuman by virtue of sheer size, possibly higher while swimming | Below Average Human (Capable of moving at 13 km/h, or about 3.6 m/s) | At least Superhuman+ to Subsonic on foot by sheer virtue of size, Unknown reactions | At least Superhuman+ to Subsonic on foot by sheer virtue of size Supersonic reactions (Able to catch fighter jets in mid-flight with his beam attacks) | Unknown | Superhuman (Should be comparable to Godzilla Filius), with Massively Hypersonic Attack Speed (Its Atomic Breath is this fast) | Superhuman (Capable of moving 16 m/s), with Massively Hypersonic Attack Speed | Massively Hypersonic scaling from Hercules | Superhuman travel and swimming speed, with Supersonic reactions (Godzilla was fast enough to react to a General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon which Maximum flight speed of Mach 1.2) | Superhuman | At least Subsonic by sheer virtue of size | Superhuman travel speed with Transonic reactions (Reacted to fighter jets), Higher via swimming (Can cross the globe in a few minutes) | Athletic Human movement speed and reactions | Athletic Human movement speed and reactions | Unknown | Supersonic+ Movement Speed, attack speed and reactions (Crossed 4.7 kilometers in 5 seconds, from Gate Bridge to the last point in front of Alcatraz Island). | Peak Human | Transonic | Omnipresent | Omnipresent '(Can exist as pure energy across the multiverse. Godzilla also once mixed with time and space itself) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, Irrelevant at best Striking Strength: Irrelevant at best Durability: City level (Tanked 50 kiloVolts of electricity with no damage whatsoever, Invulnerable to tanks, missiles, bullets, bombs, and conventional military firepower in general, Godzilla was swimming in a section of the ocean he was boiling with his Vapor Breath) | Town level (Was completely undamaged by electrical attacks of this level, Took massive beatings from Hedorah, Gigan, King Kong, Titanosaurus, and Mechagodzilla) | Small Building level (Completely undamaged by small arms and rocket launchers, Can survive WW2 battleship cannons but not without extremely grievous injuries, though he survived nevertheless) | City level (Emerged from a volcanic eruption completely unharmed, and suffered no serious injuries after multiple blasts from the Super X2, to the point its Fire Mirror was pushed beyond its limit) | Planet level (Even the combined efforts of Battra and Mothra could only render Godzilla unconscious temporarily. Survived multiple attacks from SpaceGodzilla) | At least Planet level (Should be more powerful than before due to his continuous growth in power) | Small Country level (Tanked the Millennium UFO's kinetic energy) | Mountain level | Town level | Large Country level | Island level (Able to stand through multiple beams from Monster X) | Multi-Continent level (Took a beam from Kaiser Ghidorah with no apparent injuries) | Small Country level (Tanked the Permian Extinction Meteor) | Unknown | At least Small Building level | At least Large Building level | Possibly City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level (Invulnerable to his own Compressed Fire and conventional military firepower in general but was injured by a GBU-43/B Massive Ordinance Air Blast), likely Town level, regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Unknown | Mountain level, Island level+ with its forcefield (Protected Godzilla from a bombardment of bombs this powerful) | Large Mountain level, At least Island level+ with its forcefield | Large Planet Level | Solar System Level | City level (Tanked his own Atomic Breath without any damage) | At least Town level (Took a Cruise Missile without damage) | At least Small Country level+ (Was at the epicentre of the explosion from his beam clash with Battra, although he was also knocked unconscious. Regularly tanked attacks from kaiju that matched him) | Country level (Survived the explosion caused by the clash of beams between himself, Spacegodzilla, and Monster X, that merely knocked all three down, is confirmed to be stronger than in his previous clash with Battra) | At least Country level (Tanked attacks from kaiju that matched him) | At least Country level+ (Survived being in the epicentre of the nuclear pulse explosion that blew Magita to pieces, albeit he was contemporarily unconscious due to the massive power output) | Dwarf Star level (Capable of surviving Space Godzilla's Corona Beam attacks, but was killed by the destruction of the planet resulting from their beam clash) | At least Dwarf Star level | Large Mountain level | Large Planet level (Had taken beatings from monster stronger than him) | At least Athlete level (Can tank and survive his own Atomic Fire on the face, can handle damage from kaiju equal to him like Anguirus ) | Wall level (Survived hits from kaiju equal to him) | Unknown | Moon level (Can tank attacks from kaiju equal and/or stronger than him), higher with Transformations, Power-Ups. | At least Small Building Level (Can take hits from beings that are able to destroy entire gas stations, can take hits from rocket launchers) | Large Planet Level | Multiverse Level+, High Hyperverse Level with enough energy | Outerverse Level | Multiverse Level+ (Took many attacks from Gampor) | At least Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ | Multi Continent level (Took an impact from a meteor of such energy), possibly Universe Level+ (Took a beam point-blank that vaporized a neighboring universe) to High Complex Multiversal (Took hits from 11-D beings) | Town level (Survived some of the strongest attacks from the RP Team, and the Seventh Heaven being brought down upon it.), possibly far higher | Solar System Level | City Block Level, City Level with Shields (Equal to Godzilla Filius) | At least Island Level (Although naturally without shields, this Godzilla is simply naturally more durable than the previous incarnations) | At least Island Level, Likely Moon Level (The previous Godzillas are incapable of harming Despair, along with the fact that their durability and defenses are several leagues behind Despair. By simulations and estimations, the sheer cell density of Godzilla;Despair dictates that nothing short of something that can vaporize the moon would be able to kill Godzilla, and even then it'll be a gamble to if it'd actually die or if it'd stay dead) | True Infinity | High Hyperverse Level. Outerverse Level to High Outerverse Level at peak Stamina: Limitless Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: A lot of things Intelligence: Varies Weaknesses: None notable Key: Original | Showa | Godzillasaurus | Heisei Base I | Heisei Base II | Burning Godzilla | Millennium | GxM | GMK | Kiryu Saga | Final Wars | Keizer Final Wars | Legendary | Base Form | First Form | Second Form | Third Form | Fourth Form | Humanoid Form | 2030 | 22,030 | Marvel (Small) | Marvel (Big) | Dark Horse | Pre-nuclear absorption | Post-nuclear absorption | Ongoing | Rulers of Earth | Fusion Godzilla | Base (GiH) | Hellbat-Godzilla | Rage Across Time | Hanna Barbera | Kid Anime | Videogame | Adult Anime | Atari | Normal (In-Game, OMAM) | Prime (OMAM) | The Absolute Unit | The Golden King | Base (Warlock) | Warlock Mode | EOTW Godzilla | Restricted by The Higher Beings (The FC/OC Tabletop RPG) | Unrestricted (FC/OC Tabletop RPG) | Zilla (Despair) | Godzilla (Despair) | Godzilla; Despair | Sinverse Godzilla | CSAPW Godzilla Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 10 Category:Dinosaurs Category:Superhuman Category:Martial Artists Category:Large Size Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Heat Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Life Users Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Biology Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Prep Timer Category:Weather Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acid Users Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Matter Users Category:Probability Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Stop Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healing Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Bone Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Age Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Void Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Mind Users Category:Law Users Category:Causality Users Category:Light Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Plot Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Elemental User Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Memory Users Category:Regeneration Negation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Geniuses Category:Time Travelers Category:Information Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Sleep Users Category:Disease Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Curse Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Abstracts Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Tier 0 Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:Mega-Composite